


Let’s Get Physical

by TomatoBookworm



Series: Friendships and Other Things [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Smut, Maveth - Freeform, Multi, Platonic Will and everyone, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Fitz thinks the physical part of their developing relationship is on pause while they’re stranded on an alien planet. His girlfriend and his more-than-best-friend disagree.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Friendships and Other Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709110
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	Let’s Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr smut prompt list. 
> 
> For @bobbimorseisbisexual: “First one to make a noise loses.” + Fitzskimmons

Fitz woke up to a familiar presence. Daisy was wriggling in his arms and he thrusted between her legs by instinct. It had been so long since they last made love, and now there was only a thin layer of fabric separating them. They did laundry last night and went to sleep in borrowed clean spare astronaut underwear… Fitz’s eyes snapped open. 

Nope, he didn’t wake up and realize it was all a horrible nightmare. They were still in an underground cave on an alien planet. Fitz exhaled but then caught his breath. Daisy was still wriggling against him, and she was doing it in response to Jemma sucking at her chest. 

“Wha… what?”

“Shh,” Daisy said. He couldn’t see her face but he heard the little telltale sign in her voice, the one that told him she was enjoying herself but suppressing the moans. “We don’t want to wake Will. Poor guy’s been stuck here on his own for 14 years. Let’s not make him listen to us getting physical.”

Jemma lifted her head up and offered him a smile that was both flirtatious and challenging. “We can make it a competition. First one to make a noise loses. I bet I can make Daisy scream first.”

Jemma won’t win. Daisy was very good at staying quiet when she wanted to. Wait, he’s not actually competing with his best friend and more than that on who could get his girlfriend off first. Because they’ve agreed to pause on shifting their relationship while stranded. 

“We said no sex!”

“We said no penis in vagina sex because you didn’t have condoms, and there’s been no time to study how Terrigenesis affected my birth control yet,” Daisy corrected him. There was a pout in her voice since Jemma let go of her breast. “I appreciate you and Jemma holding off on intercourse too while we are all figuring this out. Seriously though. Do you really think we are going to survive on an alien planet for who knows how long without ever having sex again?”

“There are plenty of sexual acts we can indulge in without risking pregnancy,” Jemma chimed in. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. “I am happy to do them with Daisy if Fitz won’t participate.” 

They were baiting him. He knew it, but he still bit. 

“I didn’t have condoms on me because I was not expecting to be teleported away by a monolith,” Fitz grumbled. He kept one arm wrapped around Daisy and reached out to Jemma with his other hand. “How are we going to make this work anyway?”

“You were going to a romantic dinner with two beautiful women, you should have prepared better,” Jemma said. She bit her lip as she held his hand. “Especially when you know how they feel about you and each other.”

“Listen to the queen of preparation, Fitz. I think you have some sucking up to do.” Daisy turned and gave him a slight nod. Jemma was still worried about being an intruder at times, and while the three of them have exchanged gentle kisses and raw sentiments, they were all learning to navigate their new relationship together. 

Fitz kissed Daisy softly before releasing her. “Even if I did prepare, I wouldn’t have enough condoms on me to last weeks on an alien planet. No one can prepare for that.”

“Ugh Fitz.” Jemma rolled her eyes like he wanted her to. She was giving him that fond smile she’d shown him countless times in their years of partnership, and he moved towards her. 

“Consent from everyone to participate?” Because even though he did know his own heart now and how they felt about him and each other, he still needed to ask, to ascertain that it wasn’t a dream, that they were really all committed to making their love work. 

“Yes,” Jemma said with a little hitch in her breath. 

“I am in,” Daisy said. “We all are.” 

Daisy pulled Jemma into a searing kiss while Fitz took off Jemma’s underthings. He began kissing up her thighs. 

“This isn’t quite what I expected,” Jemma moaned when Daisy released her mouth to play with her breasts. “I thought I was going to make Daisy scream first.”

“Don’t be a sore loser just because you can’t stay quiet, Jemma.” Daisy dipped her head again. 

“I don’t think you three know the definition of quiet,” Will’s voice came across the sheet they had hung up in the cave as a privacy barrier. “I am going out. Please be done when I come back.”

They froze. The sound of Will’s footsteps retreated. Jemma was the first one to react. 

“Well, we no longer have a competition, but there is a deadline.” 

Fitz glanced up from between Jemma’s legs and exchanged a look with Daisy. “Team effort?”

“Yup, let’s see how loud we can make Jemma scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- There is a much longer Fitzskimmons fic in my head that involves romantic Fitz/Daisy getting together in season 1, Jemma developing feelings for both of them, season 2 angst, the three of them deciding to go to dinner together before the monolith transported all of them to Maveth. This is a snapshot of that fic. It will absolutely end with them escaping Maveth with Will in less than six months and no stowaways, then everyone living happily ever after.


End file.
